transformers_wfcfandomcom-20200216-history
Brawl
Brawl (ブロウル, Burōru) is rage incarnate. It's not that he doesn't love his job -- he does -- it's just that he has so little control over the destruction he brings to the battlefield. His rage is so great, it's been suggested that when he combines with his fellow Combaticons to form the left leg of Bruticus, it's his rage alone that fuels the titan. But fortunately for Brawl, he has no problem with this. Best to love what you aren't capable of controlling in the first place, eh? Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Nolan North (English), Not Known (Japanese) Brawl is Megatron's pet weapon of mass destruction. He loves nothing more than ripping Autobots limb from limb. He is obsessed with explosives and chaotic, unending combat. He often times thrusts himself to the frontlines of battle at the risk of his own spark, not caring whether he lives or dies as long as he takes an Autobot with him. As a member of the Combaticons, Brawl enjoys the destruction he causes on his own, but always looks forward to the devastation caused by uniting into Bruticus. Brawl has the shortest temper out of all the Combaticons. His veichle mode is a double-barreled Cybertronian Tank. He has no Earth veichle mode, since he and the other Combaticons chose to stay behind, and continue the battles on Cybertron. Gallery File:BRAWL_vehicle.jpg|Brawl's vehicle mode seen in Transformers: War for Cybertron. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Barricade *Combaticons **Onslaught **Vortex **Blast Off **Swindle Family Neutral *Starscream Rivals *Megatron Enemies *Autobots *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites Brawl carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, and has the abilites Dash and Whirlwind. He is a Soldier chassis. History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) During the final days of the war, Brawl served aboard a Decepticon starship under Megatron, who was seeking the Dark Energon guarded by the neutral Sky Commander Starscream. He was part of the bridge crew, along with Barricade as Megatron laid siege to the orbiting station where Starscream hid the supply of Dark Energon. After Megatron gained entry to the station (by ramming his starship into it, no less), Brawl and Barricade then helped Megatron fight his way into the station, past Starscream's soldiers. Starscream's constant taunting irritated Brawl, to the point he requested permission to rip off Starscream's head. He even said please. The Decepticons eventually reached the supply of Dark Energon and prevented Starscream from destroying it, and as his reward, Brawl was infused with the corrupted Energon's power by Megatron. Later, during the Decepticon assault on the Autobot capital of Iacon, Brawl had the honour of commanding and spearheading the ground attack while Starscream (his head sadly still attached) commanded the aerial forces and Megatron personally led a small strikeforce into the heart of the city. Megatron's team eventually reunited with Brawl and his forces outside the Iacon Vaults, where Autobot leader Zeta Prime had taken refuge. Despite being heavily out-numbered (and being dogpiled by numerous Autobots), Brawl held out until Megatron, Breakdown and Soundwave arrived to assist. Brawl complained about Starscream's refusal to give his ground troops air support, but Megatron wasn't interested in excuses. When even Megatron's Dark Energon powers failed to open the massive doors to the Vaults, the enraged Decepticon ordered a bombing run. Brawl attempted to protest, since the Autobots' anti-aircraft defenses were still active, but Megatron would not be convinced. After the bombing attempt failed miserably, Brawl tactfully suggested they first take the anti-aircraft guns in order to guarantee success. Megatron noted this was 'an excellent suggestion' and commanded him to see to it. The Decepticons successfully disabled the anti-aircraft guns and Brawl once again called down a bombing run, only to be bluntly refused by Starscream. Taking issue with Starscream referring to the bombers as 'his ships', Megatron cut in and ensured the bombing run would take place. However, Brawl and his comrades now had to hold off a massive Autobot counterattack until the bombers arrived. Despite fighting and killing numerous Autobots (including several Heavy Soldiers and Aerialbots), it seemed as though the Decepticons would be overwhelmed by nothing less than the entire Autobot army. Brawl, keeping track of the bombers' progress, started counting down the last few seconds verbally, and the Decepticons watched as the Autobots realized their doom, too late to retreat to safety. Megatron ordered Brawl to hold his position while he led his team to 'discuss' matters with Zeta Prime. Brawl followed his orders to hold his ground to the letter. In fact, while Megatron, Breakdown and Soundwave were being attacked by a huge Autobot, Brawl watched, no doubt confident that his master would be victorious. He probably wasn't too happy when Starscream claimed leadership when Megatron was apparently killed by a huge heavily-armed ship. That was fixed soon enough, though. Brawl then journeyed with Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons to Cybertron's core, watching as Megatron corrupted the core and cowered from falling debris. Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) Brawl, Megatron, and Dirge captured an Autobot training facility during the waning days of the Great War. He later accompanied Megatron during the capture of Trypticon Space Station - a station which could manufacture Dark Energon. After a field test, the Dark Energon enhanced the Decepticons' stamina and strength. However, the Decepticons had to journey to Cybertron's core to get the fuel to make more Dark Energon. Brawl helped in an all-out assault on Iacon City to find the Omega Key, the key to Cybertron's core - but upon taking it from Zeta Prime, it activated the titanic Autobot Omega Supreme, who quickly decimated the Decepticons. Brawl followed his leader, and defeated Omega Supreme, gaining total supremacy over Cybertron. Later, the Autobots, with their new leader Optimus Prime, came to the Core to flush out the Dark Energon. Brawl had been lying in wait for such an attack, and unleashed his full power upon them. But the Autobots defeated Brawl, and the Decepticon retreated. Transformers: Cybertron Adventures Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Brawl joined the Combaticons in the closing battles of the Great War. He and Onslaught helped Starscream ambush Optimus under one of the Warp Cannons, and dragged him before Megatron. After Megatron was mashed into the ground by Metroplex, he along with the rest of the Combaticons fell under Starscream's command. They began a mission to assault an Autobot tanker, loaded with Energon the Autobots had managed to steal from the Decepticons. Onslaught's plan called for the team to split up, as Swindle eliminated enemy scouts, Blast Off and Vortex would clear a path for Brawl to arrive on a transport and destroy the supports to the bridge the tanker was headed for, diverting it into an ambush led by Starscream. Once the path was clear, Brawl headed in, but his artillery was unable to penetrate the shields around the bridge's supports. Vortex brought down the shields on the two side supports for him though the bridge remained standing, and Brawl had to blast a hole in the central support so Vortex could head in and take it out with a detpak. After Swindle disabled the tanker's anti-air guns, the Combaticons merged into Bruticus so they could smash through the rest of the defenses surrounding the bridge. They disassembled to take the bridge itself, but the tanker was so badly damaged, they could do little more than attempt to guide its crash landing. Following the crash, Brawl was arrested alongside his teammates by Starscream's henchmen. Brawl was later released alongside everyone else who opposed Starscream after Megatron was resurrected by Soundwave. He oversaw the destruction of a Starscream statue, which he had wanted to destroy ever since the Constructicons were ordered to build it. Brawl was aboard the Nemesis before the Decepticons' assault on the fleeing Ark, and became part of Bruticus as the giant attacked the Ark's engines. Bruticus killed off dozens of Autobots before being taken down by the combined effort of Jazz and the Aerialbots and was last seen flying off the Ark, fate unknown. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Combaticons